Stilles Leid
by Hide In Darkness
Summary: Voldemort ist zurück. Severus folgt seinem Ruf erst Stunden später und wird dafür bestraft. Doch er weigert sich zu schreien. Warum? - Warnung: Folter, Kindesmisshandlung


Zusammenfassung:

Voldemort ist zurück. Severus folgt seinem Ruf erst Stunden später und wird dafür bestraft. Doch er weigert sich zu schreien. Warum?

Rating: T (falls nicht angemessen bitte Bescheid sagen)

Warnung:

 **Folter, Kindesmisshandlung**

Evtl. Spoiler für die, die noch nicht wissen, zu welcher Seite Severus gehört

Anmerkungen:

Das ist meine erste (veröffentlichte) FF, bitte seid gnädig mit mir.

Sätze in _Kursivschrift_ sind Erinnerungen.

Disclaimer:

Alles, was irgendwie nach JK Rowling klingt (Charakter, Handlung, Gespräche,...), gehört natürlich ihr.

* * *

 **Stilles Leid**

Als Severus das Mal brennen spürte, wusste er, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war. Er wusste auch, dass er seinem Ruf jetzt nicht folgen konnte. Und er wusste, welche Folgen diese Verweigerung für ihn haben würde.

Nachdem er den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, machte er sich eilig auf den Weg. Je länger er Voldemort warten ließ, desto schlimmer würde seine Strafe werden. Dennoch hielt er kurz inne und lehnte sich an einen Baum im Verbotenen Wald.

Severus atmete tief durch. Warum war es immer dasselbe?

 _Er wollte nicht zurück nach Hause gehen. Er wusste nur zu gut, was ihn erwarten würde. Doch die Sonne stand bereits knapp über dem Horizont. Wenn er nach Sonnenuntergang nach Hause kam, würde er seinen Vater nur noch wütender machen. Wenn er ihm sowieso nicht entgehen konnte, konnte er es auch gleich hinter sich bringen._

Er seufzte leise, leerte seinen Geist von sämtlichen Emotionen und versuchte, sich auf die kom menden Folterungen vorzubereiten. Dann apparierte er zu seinem verhassten Meister.

* * *

„Crucio!"

Der Fluch traf ihn, noch bevor er seine Umgebung richtig wahrnehmen konnte. Er fiel zu Boden, gab aber keinen Laut von sich.

Die Schmerzen waren schlimm, kaum zu ertragen, aber nichts Neues für Severus. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und wartete, bis es aufhörte.

Schließlich hob Voldemort den Fluch auf. Severus blieb vor Schmerz zitternd und leicht keuchend vor ihm liegen.

„Du wagst es, mich stundenlang warten zu lassen!", zischte der Dunkle Lord. Severus war nicht so dumm, sich zu rechtfertigen. Voldemort interessierte es nicht, ob er sich mit einem plötzlichen Verschwinden verraten könnte. Wenn er rief, hatten seine Diener unverzüglich zu erscheinen.

„Es tut mir Leid, mein Lord", sagte Severus schließlich, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Und was soll das daran ändern?" Der Zorn war deutlich in der eisigen Stimme zu hören.

„Crucio!" Ein weiterer Fluch traf ihn. Es war, als würden unzählige glühende Messer seinen Körper durchbohren.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gönnte Voldemort im eine kurze Pause.

„Ich hatte schon gedacht, du hast mich verraten. Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht gleich getötet habe!" Langsam ging er um seinen am Boden zusammen gekrümmten Diener herum.

Severus rang nach Atem, der Fluch schien sämtliche Luft aus seinen Lungen vertrieben zu haben. Er hielt die Augen fest geschlossen, versuchte, den Schmerz aus seinen Nerven zu verdrängen.

„Vergisst du etwa deinen Anstand? Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Widerwillig öffnete er die Augen und sah in die vor Wut glühenden roten Pupillen seines ehemaligen Meisters. Gleichzeitig erneuerte er die Abschirmungen um seinen Geist.

Unvermittelt traf ihn ein weiterer Cruciatus-Fluch. Jede einzelne seiner vielen Narben fühlte sich an, als wäre sie erneut aufgerissen. Ein nur allzu vertrautes Brennen zog sich über seinen Rücken.

„Wenn ich dich bestrafe, möchte ich dich schreien hören. Wie soll ich denn sonst merken, dass du deinen Fehler eingesehen hast?", sagte Voldemort während der nächsten kurzen Pause. „Anscheinen muss ich dir auch darin noch eine Lektion erteilen."

Eine Lektion. Severus hatte in seinem Leben schon mehr als genug davon gelernt. Eine der ersten war gewesen, nicht zu schreien, egal, was kam.

 _Severus war jung, noch keine sechs Jahre alt. Es war mitten in der Nacht, im Moment schlief er noch, im Keller, auf seiner dünnen Matratze, gewickelt in die löchrige Decke, die sein einziger Schutz gegen die Kälte hier unten war._

 _Er hörte nicht, wie sein Vater nach Hause kam, betrunken. Als er die Kellertreppe hinunter trampelte kam er langsam zu sich. Er wachte auf, als die Tür mit einem Krachen aufflog und es zu spät war, sich noch zu verstecken._

 _Ein durchdringender Alkoholgestank erfüllte den Raum. Ängstlich kauerte sich Severus zusammen. Er wusste, wie sein Vater in diesem Zustand war, hatte gesehen, was er seiner Mutter dann antat._

„ _JUNGE! WACH AUF!", brüllte sein Vater ihn an, während er sich den Gürtel abnahm. Dann kam er zu seinem Sohn hinüber, der sich noch kleiner zusammenrollte, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, seinem Vater zu entgehen._

„ _Nein Vater, bitte!", kam die leise, flehende Antwort. Severus hatte sich inzwischen der Wand zu gewendet und den Kopf eingezogen._

„ _SEI STILL!" Der Gürtel traf den nun schutzlosen Rücken des Jungen. Schmerzerfüllt schrie er auf._

„ _ICH HABE GESAGT, DU SOLLST STILL SEIN!" Noch ein Hieb. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, aber konnte ein gequältes Wimmern nicht unterdrücken._

„ _DU. SCHWÄCHLING. VON. EINEM. JUNGEN!" Jede Silbe unterstrich sein Vater mit einem weiteren, kraftvollen Hieb._

 _Um die Lektion zu vertiefen, wie sein Vater erklärte, setzte es noch mindestens zehn weitere Schläge, bevor er seinen Sohn still weinend im Keller zurückließ._

Seit damals hatte Severus nie wieder geschrien. Nicht, als sein Vater in ein halbes Jahr später fast zu Tode prügelte. Nicht, als Lupin ihn in seinem vierten Schuljahr fast erwischt und getötet hatte. Nicht, als er zum ersten Mal den Cruciatus-Fluch zu spüren bekam.

Und auch jetzt würde er keinen Laut von sich geben, kein Zeichen des Schmerzes und der Schwäche. Er würde Voldemort keinen Grund geben, ihn noch mehr zu foltern als er es ohnehin schon tat.

„Crucio!"


End file.
